Rasetsu Kuzunoha
Rasetsu Kuzunoha(葛葉羅刹, Kuzunoha Rasetsu) is one of the most powerful nosferatu's in existence, rivaling, perhaps even surpassing Alucard himself. An immortal killing machine who has obtained "Vampiric Divinity", Rasetsu's powers and abilities are such that he is considered on a completely different level compared to the majority of other undead, to the point he truly embodies the very concept of a Dracula, so much so that he has even been referred to as the "God of Vampires" and even an "Omnipotent Vampire" by Integra Hellsing herself. The immense power of Rasetsu seems to be controlled, by some miracle, by the mysterious SEELE Organization, who wish to bring about the end of the human world and restore Rasetsu to his previous, penultimate state of power as the unquestionably supreme Vampiric God. Rasetsu holds the status of the Primordial God of all Vampiric Creatures. He is the ancestral progenitor of all current nosferatu in existence as well as all those that have come before, and has been a presence within the universe even before the creation of planet earth and the human race. His is the level of power in which all other vampires only dream of one day reaching and constantly strive towards throughout their lifetime. All vampires in existence, seemingly regardless of their own power and strength acknowledge him as their ruler and recognise him as their absolute superior, due to the fact that they are all his "children". Being the God of Vampires also grants Rasetsu numerous abilities and powers that are completely out of the grasp of even the most mighty and extensively developed vampiric creatures. Appearance In traditional fashion and as a vampire that stands at the top of the hierarchy of his race, Rasetsu is viewed is being profoundly attractive and has no physical signs of a being with the power to instill ridiculous destruction and suffering to his surroundings and al within. He does however have the telltale signs of a vampire in his eyes, sporting a pair of bright, crimson red orbs which give him the ability to dazzle those whom look upon them directly. Due to his status as a transcendant dracula, lesser beings such as humans and even other members of his race have a tendency to be immensely drawn to him seemingly of their own free will, desiring to be utilized as tools or slaves, seemingly all because of his physical appearance. Rasetsu seems to wear a constant, sly, and cheeky smirk across his face, sporting long, wild and untamed dark charcoal black hair which flows down over his shoulders and down his back. In terms of clothing he tends to adopt the guise of a simple human and prefers not to make himself out to be anything less, avoiding standing out. He always wears the same outfit, along sleeve dark auburn shirt with a pair of lightly colored casual jeans and dress shoes. The only signature thing about his appearance is the crucifix necklace that he wears constantly around his neck. It is no secret that Rasetsu is in fact the oldest living vampire in known history. In spite of his age, supposedly being over one billion years old, Rasetsu is physicall no older than than a 20 year old male. This is said to be attributed to his status as an immortal vampire whom cannot age. Due to his physical appearance, those whom lay eyes upon Rasetsu severely underestimate him, and have no idea of his true status as the Supreme God of Vampires, even if they are strangely allured by his presence. Personality Rasetsu is the exact opposite of what his status as the God of Vampires suggests. He prefers to convince people that he is harmless, weak, and utterly defenseless. He is an improper goofball and a person who acts severely out of character seemingly all the time, refusing to see the seriousness of nearly any situation regardless of how dire or stressful it may be. It is obvious that he does not take himself or others seriously. He is a free spirit that loves more than anything to roam about and annoy people. In this right he is shown to be almost unbearable childish and fickle for a man of his stature. Relationships Background Synopsis Equipment Powers & Abilities Vampire God Physiology Rasetsu is The God of all Vampires. The Primordial Being in which all Vampires serve as children to, the ancestor of all nosferatu in existence. He is a powerful vampiric being whom has the domain of god over others of his species and wields powerful magic and divine abilities the likes of which are out of reach of even the most attuned and powerful of his race. As the god of his race, Rasetsu is utterly beyond the usual constraints and limitations of other vampires, being immune to remedial influences such as blood dependancy, galric, sunlight, holy relics/objects and wooden stakes. It should be noted that Rasetsu is ''not ''omnipotent in anything but his Level Zero released form; The Vampire Dreadnaught. Absolute Vampiric Conditioning '''Absolute Immortality: '''Rasetsu is extremely immortal, to the point that he makes other immortals seem frail and fragile by comparison. He is unable to experience any phenomenon or force that may cause or induce death even in the slightest. This includes him being unable to become sick, die or be permanently wounded, as any injuries that he suffers immediately heal at speeds faster than most other regenerators, even if his body becomes completely disintigrated or deleted, including to the point of subatomic destruction, Rasetsu will reconstitute as though the event never happenned to begin with. While he is not absolute immune to harm, per se, any and all physical injuries or otherwise prove to be positively inconsequential to him. '''Absolute Strength: '''Rasetsu, as a being whom is literally "God" of the vampires, possesses a limitless level of strength, allowing him to severely distort or do immense damage to anything in existence, referring to it as the absolute pinnacle of enhanced strength. His physical power proves to be incalculable and truly godlike, as he is capable of surpassing even the strongest of beings with nothing but the raw force of his simple physical blows. Any level of weight or mass that Rasetsu must lift or fight back against his automatically rendered irrelevant and trivial as his body may emit any force that is needed. With this ability, Rasetsu could casually shatter the entire planet and even tear through space time anomolies with his sheer strength. Transformations '''Dreadnaught Form: '''The Dreadnaught is the term that was given to Rasetsu by Seele. The Dreadnaught is the absolute Paragon of the vampire species. It is Rasetsu's original and most powerful form, primordial godlike form in which he assumed during the times of ancient, and the being responsible for the creation of all Vampiric beings to date. After transforming, Rasetsu's body completely abandons any flesh and forms out of what appears to be solidified blood energy. His hair elongates slightly and becomes frayed wildly, causing it to appear even denser and with more volume than before. His terrifying appearance is accentuated by the pair of vampire wings which grow out of his back, a total of three seemingly full organic eyes appearing on him, two at the apex joint of his wings and one at the dead center of his chest. His face becomes completely overwhelmed by a horrifying guise baring seemingly absolute no semblance to that of a human at all, and a unique pattern shaped like the jewish tree of life appears along his abdomen, constantly glowing a dark blood red color, though what this symbolizes and stands for is completely unknown. Overall, Rasetsu has abandoned all humanoid resemblance save for the general setup of his body having two arms, two legs, and a head. His appearance alone is noted to be exceedingly horrifying, to the point of causing Integra Hellsing to vomit upon merely gazing upon him, and Seras Victoria referring to him as "so magnificently vile". Upon facing him, Alucard himself experienced numerous strange and unfamiliar feelings that he later realized were "fear". Quotes Trivia Category:Characters Category:Male Category:OmnipotentParagon